El alquimista y la francotiradora
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.
1. Primer día - Parental Royai

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Si, finalmente haré una Royai Week! Después de tanto tiempo esperando hacer una, este año sí me daré el lujo de participar y aportar más sobre esta pareja. En mi caso, haré cosa de no más de 500 palabras porque estoy muy justa con los tiempos en la universidad.

Y si quieren saber de qué trata todo esto, solo pon "Royai Week 2018" en el navegador y disfruta. Dicho esto, ¡vamos con la temática del primer día!

* * *

 **Royai week 2018:** **Primer día – Parental Royai**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward? —inquirió Winry viendo como su pareja sostenía el teléfono entre su mano izquierda y su oreja. Tensión notable, mirada ceñuda y hombros rígidos mientras su otra mano sostenía una fotografía.

—Estoy completamente seguro, Winry. No tengo idea de cómo este bastardo lo interpretara, es decir, se lo dije, pero no tan formal y… ¡ah, ese idiota seguro se burlará de mí! —refunfuño sacudiendo el teléfono con desgano mientras miraba con antipatía la foto de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye dirigiendo sus miedos al primero mencionado.

Edward Elric llevaba planificando su boda con Winry Rockbell desde hacía un par de meses. La mayoría de las típicas problemáticas para tal evento estaban resueltas y solo restaban resolverse detalles menores, sin embargo, la mecánica había notado que su prometido le dirigía una especial atención al mural de fotografías durante la última semana.

Primero pensó que era simple añoranza lo que afligía al mayor de los Elric, pero tras escucharlo musitar el nombre de Roy Mustang de la mano con varios insultos, supo que el superior del alquimista era el problema. Winry todavía no sabía que había hecho su novio en Central durante el último medio año junto al general, lo único que Edward transmitió al respecto fue sobre su retorno al ejército y también el regreso de su alquimia*.

Sin embargo, la blonda presentía la relación entre ambos hombres se había modificado considerablemente. No era necesario ser muy inteligente para notarlo.

El alquimista de Acero estaba con el teléfono en la mano una vez más y de forma envalentonada marco hacia el comando de Central. Espero los tres tonos para notificar que pertenecía a una línea externa, dio su número de la milicia y ya escuchó al intermediario decir que sería redirigido a la línea del general Roy Mustang. Edward suspiró.

Ya era hora.

—Alquimista de Acero, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? —el tono arrogante y engreído de su superior estaba allí. Eso un claro indicio de que todo marchaba perfectamente—. ¿Acaso llamas para decirme que tu boda fue cancelada porque la señorita Rockbell se hartó de ti y de tu temperamento?

—Mire general, no tengo tiempo para sus bromas. Iré directo al punto —dijo Edward con sencillez, pero dejando entrever que el asunto tenía cierta importancia. Pudo jurar que escuchó al moreno cambiar su postura en el asiento y a Hawkeye murmurar algo respecto al tema, era obvio que estaban en la misma habitación—. Mi boda es solo un par de semanas, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Incluso hice un espacio en mi apretado horario para asistir. Considérate afortunado.

Edward sollozó ante su humor en medio del asunto y continuo.

—Bueno veras, sé que ya te había comentado con anterioridad sobre esto, pero…

Las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca del alquimista, avergonzado de pedirle a su superior y a su asistente semejante cosa.

—¿Acero…?, ¿Acero?, ¿Ed…?

Sin embargo, después de acordarse sobre el sinfín de cosas que Roy Mustang había hecho por su persona en el último periodo, tomo noción de que sería una falta de respeto no pedírselo. Ni siquiera correspondía repasar si decírselo o no. Era su obligación de por sí estar allí.

—¿Podrían la teniente y tu asistir como mis padres a la boda? Antes había mencionado esto, pero…

—¿Qué color de corbata llevó? —interrumpió Mustang.

—¿Eh? —Edward no entendió.

—Creo recordar que tanto el novio como el padre de este deben tener corbatas a juego, Acero. ¿O acaso no sabes lo básico? —Roy escuchó que Edward vacilaba al responder, así que lo interrumpió—. Descuida, mejor ocúpate de otros detalles que yo llevaré tu corbata desde aquí. Procura no aburrir a la señorita Rockbell, hijo —y la llamada se cortó.

Desde el lado de línea originaria de Resembool, el teléfono fue observado un momento más. Winry no podía descifrar qué pasaba por el rostro de Edward exactamente y creyó que Mustang se había negado a su petición, sin embargo, el mohín contentado del rubio dejó ver que era todo lo contrario.

En Central, un general había dejado hacía instantes el teléfono sobre su sitio mientras mostraba un rostro sin emociones hacia su teniente primera y guardaespaldas. Hawkeye enarcó levemente las cejas ante su semblante. El moreno negó con la cabeza levemente mostrando facciones complacientes.

—Teniente, espero que tenga un vestido acorde al evento que nos confiere a Resembool dentro de dos semanas —comentó mientras recogía su pluma y continuaba firmando documentación. Los números del proyecto de Ishbal disminuían conforme la reconstrucción finaliza.

—¿Señor…?

—Tal vez no me crea teniente, pero hemos actuado como padres para cierto alquimista estatal con un temperamento particular —su expresión denoto cierto orgullo y complacencia al mencionarlo. Nadie hubiera creído que Roy Mustang estaría complacido por tener un lazo paterno con Edward Elric—. Hubiera preferido que sacara mi cabello y encanto. Aunque su tono dorado tampoco luce mal en él, teniente —expresó mordaz.

Las facciones del Ojo de Halcón se relajaron. Sus comisuras levantadas levemente, rostro relajado. El sonido del agua hirviendo se escuchó y fue a buscar el té para su superior.

—Señor, Edward se parece a usted más de lo que cree.

—El físico de la madre y la actitud del padre, ¿puede creerlo? —bufó, sonriente.

El general terminó de firmar y arrimó el montón de documentos al costado mientras la teniente colocaba su taza. Roy la sujeto con su mano y dio un leve apretón a la mano con la que Hawkeye dejaba el azúcar y la cuchara. Un leve gesto, un leve rose.

Riza le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su superior, sin embargo, el gesto tranquilo del alquimista hizo que se brindara el lujo de relajarse, aunque sea un poco, solo un instante, un momento.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo con él, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

—Sí, supongo que sí.


	2. Primer día – Cercanía

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Me había olvidado de que cada día tenía dos temáticas, una elegida por el fandom y otra por el foro de donde saco las temáticas.

Idiota.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Primer día – Cercanía**

Berthold Hawkeye era consciente de que había pasado más tiempo en compañía de sus meticulosos estudios de alquimia que con su única hija. Sabía que, aunque otorgará los mejores estudios para amparar su futuro, nada podría llenar el hueco de una figura paterna ausente y una madre que murió a temprana edad.

Él quería ser cercano a Elizabeth, Riza como solía llamarla su madre, pero si ansiaba con asegurar un futuro iluminado, tenía que continuar investigando cómo controlar las llamas que le arrebataron a su esposa. Por eso, Riza debía llevar dicha información, para impedir que cualquiera quisiera usar el fuego para ofensivas sin sentido.

Un método retorcido de condenarse a luto. Aprender a dominar el elemento que te arrebató a alguien y sellarlo en la espalda de la persona a la abandonas por investigar en terrenos peligrosos. Berthold Hawkeye sabía que no era una buena manera de acercarse a Riza, pero al menos la aproximaba a su discípulo con el idealismo ingenuo para cambiar el país.

Desde la comodidad de su cama, el padre de Riza recordó cuando un viejo contacto de Central le mando un posible heredero de sus enseñanzas. Ese visitante tan particular era el hijo adoptivo de Madame Christmas, la hermana pequeña de Robert Mustang, un egocéntrico y culto hombre casado con una muchacha de Xing quien proporcionó investigación respecto a la alkahestria. Era lástima que el destino no quisiera que esa información fluyera, sin embargo, nada frenó a Berthold de devolverle el favor instruyendo a su descendiente.

Roy Mustang era un practicante cabeza dura y perezoso, no obstante, era perseverante y constante. Lo había sometido a incontables pruebas para estar al corriente de su capacidad y pensó que llegaría a su preciada investigación.

No obstante, el hijo de Chris Mustang tuvo el infortunio de ansiar con unirse al ejército y que su maestro desaprobara esa ideología.

Aquello y una disputa verbal costó la estadía de Mustang en la morada Hawkeye cuando su maestro advirtió que no continuaría formando a alguien que deseaba convertirse en un arma humana.

Esa misma tarde, el muchacho abandonaría el domicilio que lo había albergado por cuatro años. Con su retirada, no solo se estaba llevando una parte de la sabiduría de Berthold Hawkeye sino también, parte de lo que mantenía viva la casa.

Durante la instancia de su pupilo, Berthold Hawkeye había comenzado a percibir una sensación que desde la muerte de su amada esposa no ocurría, el calor de un hogar. Aquel calor que se produce ante la cercanía de personas, personas que comparten similitudes basadas no sólo en características, sino en fantasías y aspiraciones. Maestro y alumno compartían ideas y pensamientos debido al campo que estudiaban, pero Mustang y Hawkeye eran quienes compartían más cosas. Desde la edad hasta sus temáticas de charla que ocurrían cuando él dormitaba, o aparentaba descansar, para apreciar cuán extraño era ver a su primogénita sonreír y no concebir desconfianza ante una mirada masculina.

Riza tenía cercanía con alguien que no era su progenitor y se mostraba sinceramente feliz con ello.

El padre de Riza lo notaría y sentiría que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ser que Roy Mustang era el adecuado para tener su preciada alquimia de fuego y que se acercará aún más su hija dada las circunstancias.

—Padre, el señor Mustang ha venido —habló su hija desde el marco de la puerta. Lucía cohibida y temerosa ante la oscuridad que rodeaba el cuarto de su padre.

Berthold Hawkeye alzó la vista. Riza contaba ya con dieciocho años y era la viva imagen de su fallecida madre. El dañado alquimista maldijo al destino por brindarle semejante castigo.

—Así que ese muchacho ha vuelto, ¿eh? —Berthold resopló en respuesta. Riza sostenía una mirada insegura—. ¿Cómo está?, ¿cómo luce?

La expresión de su hija pareció tensarse de pronto y su padre supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Se ha unido a la milicia, padre. Seguro que...

—Hazlo pasar. Al menos le daré una lección por no obedecer a su maestro —expresó intentando sonar gracioso. Provocar una risa en ella como cuando era niña.

Sintió que lo consiguió cuando las comisuras de Riza se alzaron hacia arriba.

—Entendido, padre —dijo y salió de allí con un mejor ánimo.

Definitivamente, ese muchacho de ideales ingenuos era la mejor persona que Riza podría tener cerca.


	3. Segundo día - Suspiros y vitalidad

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Un día y ya falle al hacer la doble actualización. Pero bueno; sino me retraso tanto no me sentiré tan mal.

Mientras tanto, disfrútenlo. En este caso y debido a los temas, decidí hacer un solo escrito para el segundo día.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Segundo día - Suspiros y vitalidad**

No había pensado en hacer la transmutación humana hasta ese momento.

Él solo había soltado un suspiro de superioridad ante el doctor del diente de oro, argumentando que nunca haría tal calamidad como el tabú de la alquimia humana. Roy Mustang estaba confiado, pero solo un suspiro fue lo necesario para que ese candidato a soberano de Amestris tuviera la osadía de pasar una espada por el cuello de su teniente primera.

—¿Teniente?, ¡teniente, teniente! —exclamó, ahora no contuvo un jadeo desesperado y aterrado. La sangre corría desde la herida en su cuello, su vida se iba. Ella estaba perdiendo la vitalidad y su superior estaba siendo sometido por los subordinados de ese médico demente—. Soy un inútil —pensó a sus adentros.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no abre la puerta de una vez, Mustang? —cuestionó el doctor con los mismos aires de superioridad que el alquimista mostró instantes atrás.

—¡Desgraciado! —la ira se desprendía de la boca de Mustang como veneno y tensó la mandíbula cuando observó cómo arrastraban a Hawkeye a los pies del enemigo. Ella parecía inconsciente—. Teniente, ¿puede oírme?, ¡responda! —imploró.

—Realice una transmutación humana y conviértase en el quinto por favor —dijo el doctor del diente de oro con sencillez. Mustang contuvo sus emociones, sus labios temblaban ante la desesperación de percibir a Hawkeye perder la vida a cada segundo que pasaba—. Apresúrese o esa mujer podría morir en cualquier momento —hizo una leve sonrisa—. Claro, ya veo, le gustaría transmutarla después de que muera. Eso también podría servir.

Un suspiro.

La mirada de Mustang se ensanchó y se posó con angustia sobre la francotiradora.

—No moriré…—voz débil a cada instante. Mano sobre la terrible herida, la vitalidad de Hawkeye fluyendo en un torrente carmesí sobre el suelo—. Tengo órdenes de no morir…

El doctor del diente de oro la observa desde arriba, arrogante.

—Si se pudiera tener un cuerpo inmortal en ese estado no sería nada provechoso —su mirada altanera se reposó sobre el alquimista sometido—. Mustang, ¿qué hará entonces? Su querida mujer está a punto de morir. Si no hace nada se desangrada y morirá.

El coronel no expresó nada, solo miraba a Hawkeye y su vitalidad partiendo a cada segundo. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué debía ser así? Estaba sometido e inutilizado para salvarla. Contuvo su respiración, solo suspirando de angustia y ella suspirando ante la falta de energía. Ella moría ante sus ojos.

—Por otra parte, soy médico y practicó la alquimia. Y lo que es mejor tengo una piedra filosofal —el pequeño frasco con tal mítico elemento se lució entre sus dedos—. Lo que quiere decir que yo podría salvar la vida de esta mujer con toda seguridad y todo se solucionaría.

Roy jadeó. El sudor goteaba por los laterales de su rostro y un atisbo de posibilidad se mostró en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso no habría otra opción?

—Sin embargo, si ella muere antes de que usted termine de tomar una decisión no habrá nada que pueda hacer al respecto —recordó el doctor, amenazante. Su mirada pasó de nuevo hacia la teniente—. Vaya…, parece que está demasiado callada. Tal vez ya está muerta —soltó con demencia.

El coronel resopló desesperado mirando a su subordinada.

Un suspiro.

—Coronel…—la mirada de Mustang se volvió inquieta, continuaba con vitalidad, pero…—. No tiene que hacer…. —un gemido ligero, enfermizo—, …una transmutación humana.

El doctor lo observó, ojos apuntando hacia los costados, rostro salpicado de su falta de cordura.

—Lo hará, ¿no es cierto, Mustang?

Los suspiros del alquimista se mostraron desesperados. La sangre fluía y la piedra filosofal brillaba en la mano del doctor, Riza Hawkeye lo miraba.

¿Qué debo hacer? Se preguntaba y la observaba.

Su vida, su vitalidad se estaba desprendiendo y mientras solo la contemplaba.

 _«¿Qué debía hacer?»_

Hawkeye suspiro, notó algo.

 _«¿Qué hará?, ¿qué?»_

No quiso ser evidente, sólo fue un atisbo sobre ellos.

 _«¿Otra posibilidad?»_

—Entonces…

Roy bajo la mirada, suspirando. No sabía que saldría de esto, solo debía confiar en su subordinada.

 _«Está bien. Te seguiré confiando mi vitalidad. Por favor, no mueras»_


	4. Tercer día - Susurros

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Voy a actualizar todas las temáticas que debo desde el tercer día.

Espero no retrasarme el próximo año.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Tercer día – Susurros**

Hubo un punto durante las enseñanzas del maestro Hawkeye donde Roy se preguntaba si valía la pena estar allí. El hombre parecía cada vez más cerrado en su principal investigación que en darle material más avanzado a su aprendiz que estaba días enteros paseando por la casa. Eso fue hasta la tarde donde Riza Hawkeye, la hija de su maestro, con la que apenas sostenía un diálogo debido a las intensas sesiones de estudio tuvo el descuido de venir con el rostro magullado después de una tarde de clases.

—¿Riza…?

—¡Ah, señor Mustang! —dijo rápidamente intentando ocultar la herida que pretendía sanar y al rozarla solo sintió ardor. Roy ensanchó su mirada ante la lesión en su mejilla—. Señor, esto no es…

—Se lo que es, señorita Riza —increpó. Dando grandes zancadas, se acercó y observó no sólo la reciente marca, sino otras que llevaban tiempo allí—. ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto y porque tú padre no sabe?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo y sabes que mi padre ni siquiera te presta atención a ti—exclamó mientras volvía al trabajo de convalecer su herida. Roy la escudriñaba con la mirada—. ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado todo el rato? Sin mal no recuerdo, te dejaron un libro para leer y remarcar conceptos.

El moreno bufó.

—Tu misma dijiste que el maestro estaba hasta olvidando mi existencia. El libro lo termine ayer en la noche y hoy no ha salido a darme nuevo material —Roy vio como Riza colocaba una gasa sobre su rostro y la presiona con cinta médica—. ¿No vas a decirme porque tu cuerpo está lastimado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. El aprendiz suspiró.

—No le diré nada a tu padre si puedo ayudarte —su expresión dura se suavizó haciendo notar su real preocupación—. Vamos Riza, por favor…

Al ver que sus ojos negros mostraban auténtico interés en su problema, Riza decidió hablar. De manera breve, Roy Mustang se enteró que Riza Hawkeye presentaba cierto temor a las noches oscuras y los susurros paulatinos debido a que una situación similar a ésa fue en la noche en había perdido a su madre, aunque había sido el fuego el principal causante.

—De pronto estaba todo oscuro y comenzó a hacer calor. Ella solo me susurraba que todo estaría bien, que mi padre regresaría de su trabajo y nos salvaría. Me repitió eso hasta que me quede dormida de alguna forma y… —ella soltó un sollozo débil, recordando los eventos posteriores—. Cuando desperté ella había muerto protegiéndome.

Roy no supo qué decir. Un evento similar le había arrebatado sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años y recordaba a la perfección el impacto del conductor ebrio contra su padre que con prudencia andaba por las calles de Central. Él estuvo a salvo solo porque el vehículo que los chocó destrozó la parte delantera.

—Creo que comprendo ese dolor de perder a un ser amado de manera trágica —dijo dándole un apretón a su hombro, mostrando su apoyo—. Sin embargo, ¿por qué las heridas?

—Digamos que mis relaciones escolares no son tan maravillosas, señor Mustang —comentó mirando su gesto con cariño—. Súmele a eso la reputación de mi padre que ha rechazado a los interesados del pueblo en aprender de su alquimia, pero fue capaz de aceptar a un muchacho de Central y que parece ser muy popular entre mis compañeras.

El moreno sonrió ante la forma despectiva con la cual hablaba del tema. Solo solía ser simpático con el público femenino solo porque su madre y hermanas adoptivas le habían inculcado dichos valores. Y porque así podía ayudar a Madame en sus trabajos para recolectar información para sujetos como el coronel Grumman, un viejo astuto y particular que había sido el que invitó a Roy a aprender alquimia de un buen maestro que conocía.

Pero volviendo al presente, Mustang seguía sin comprender porque agredían a Hawkeye.

—Sin embargo, eso no justifica porque te agredieron.

Los hombros de la muchacha se tensan levemente.

—Digamos que no compartían mi negativa de no invitarlos a casa. Y de alguna u otra forma —Riza soltó un suspiro, cohibida—. Supieron de mi fobia y…

—Y ahora usan la oscuridad para asustarte, ¿no?

—En realidad…

—¡Mustang, es hora de estudiar! —la voz de Berthold Hawkeye interrumpió la charla de los adolescentes y terminó zanjando el asunto de la muchacha con sus problemas escolares. Sin embargo, el joven alquimista no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

La noche había caído en la residencia Hawkeye y tras una cena placentera entre los tres integrantes, el padre de Riza abandonó la habitación en silencio y solo solicitando a su alumno que descansará lo suficiente porque al día siguiente le tocaría un nuevo nivel de alquimia.

—Al menos se acabó el aburrimiento —acotó Mustang mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas y Riza lavaba los utensilios. El moreno la miró, curioso—. ¿No vas a decirme nada más de lo que hablamos en la tarde?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señor Mustang. Pero ya mi padre te envío trabajo y no quiero distraerte de eso porque es a lo que viniste aquí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero…—el moreno intentó acercarse acortando distancia y, susurrando, agregó—. Yo quiero…

Inesperadamente, la rubia reaccionó reacia ante el tono que utilizó el aprendiz de su padre y se alejó como si se tratase de veneno.

—Solo estudia la alquimia, Roy —declaró con una pronunciación que intentaba sonar firme, pero de la cual se detectaba su temor—. No te preocupes por mí.

Sin otra cosa que decir, a paso apresurado abandonó la habitación dejando a Mustang confundido que necesito procesar todo un par de horas más tarde para decidir escabullirse al cuarto de la hija de su maestro al descubrir que era lo que atemorizaba a esta.

—Tal vez termine perdiendo la tutela del maestro Hawkeye, pero valdrá la pena —murmuró mientras tomaba el picaporte del cuarto de Riza e ingresaba con cautela esperando no despertarla.

—¿Qué pretende, señor Mustang?

Lástima que ella estuviera despierta y apuntándole con una escopeta.

—Riza…, ¿quieres bajar eso? Me siento como un delincuente.

—Dígame que quiere y bajaré el arma.

Suspirando, se adentra en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Riza enarco una ceja y este solo sonrió con pena.

—Ya entendí. Entendí que te asusta y vine a apoyarte de alguna forma —comenzó a decir ante la mirada formal de la muchacha—. Odias los susurros, ¿no? Optas por evitarlos porque te recuerda a las últimas palabras que te dedicó tu madre. Escucha, sé que suena complicado, pero la única forma de curarte o sobrellevarlo es que alguien te susurré…

—¿Y creíste que viniendo podrías hacer algo? —indago finalmente bajando el arma para alivio de Roy.

—Bueno. Es cierto —expresó, aprovechando que la muchacha descendió el arma para acercarse y prácticamente arrojarse en la cama juntos. Esta chilló y Mustang cubrió su boca con rapidez—. ¡Baja la voz o tu padre me mata! —exclamó, aterrado.

Ante el rostro pálido del moreno por recordar lo severo que podía ser su padre, la rubia largó una ligera carcajada y sintió que su presencia allí era reconfortante. Roy pareció percibir que se relajaba por lo que soltó su mano y río junto a ella, levemente.

—Bueno, parece que mi idea no fue tan mala —expresó soltando un ligero bostezo. Estar de pie a las tres de la mañana tenía sus consecuencias—. Al menos te hice reír y eso funciona para mí.

Las comisuras de Riza se alzaron hacia arriba con frescura. Apartó la escopeta de manera total de su cuerpo, dejándola en su estuche, y se acercó sin pena a sellar sus labios con lo de Roy. En un principio, estaba estático ante la forma de actuar de la chica, pero cuando sintió que ella lo jalaba bajo las sábanas supo que esa noche no volvería a su cuarto y que le iba a susurrar cosas que la harían no asustarse, pero sí enamorarse.


	5. Tercer día - Iluminar

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : El siguiente tema, sinceramente, me recuerda a mí estudiando durante la noche para la universidad y siendo solo alumbrado por una lámpara y las personas que esperan lo mejor de mí.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Tercer día – Iluminar**

¿Qué sería ahora de él que estaba invalidado de la vista?, ¿cómo podría cumplir su ambición de hacer de Amestris una mejor nación para todos y expiar de alguna forma sus pecados en Ishbal?

—Soy un inútil —murmuró en la oscuridad de la noche. Gracias a que sus otros sentidos habían tomado una mejor relevancia, tenía una noción de que el silencio se debía a que el hospital donde se recuperaba tras el Día Prometido tenía sus puertas cerradas.

Era por eso y por la respiración pausada de su teniente en la cama contigua que debía asumir que era tarde.

El alquimista de Fuego resopló mientras intentaba sin obtener nada recuperar el sueño. Era la tercera noche desde que fue hospitalizado que estaba despierto viendo que el pasar del tiempo sobre su cabeza era muy extenso, ese pensamiento le hizo recordar al menor de los hermanos que estaba en la habitación contigua recuperándose. Alphonse había estado durante cuatro años en una armadura que le había privado de comer y dormir, cosa que ahora hacía sin descanso.

Lástima que él no pudiera ser testigo de cuál era su condición.

Su antiguo subordinado, porque Acero comunico que sin alquimia no podría servir más a la milicia, había tenido la amabilidad de explicar en detalle cómo se encontraba el menor. Este mismo le había dicho que más importante era que continuara pensando en su ambición y no preocuparse por su estado.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ustedes si son parte de las personas que me impulsan hacia arriba, siendo que yo quiero caer? —se preguntó al aire con tristeza. Siempre había creído que después de buenas acciones y mucho trabajo arduo podría alcanzar la cima. Sin embargo, el último año había cambiado su perspectiva y mostró ante el alquimista que todavía debía sacrificar aún más para alcanzar su objetivo.

Su vista fue uno de esos sacrificios junto con casi la vida de su subordinada y guardaespaldas, Riza Hawkeye.

Recordar la sangre, su vitalidad perdiéndose a cada segundo y como solo una mano extranjera fue capaz de salvarla, le hizo tomar noción de que sin ella no sería nadie y retomo con profundidad el asunto que creyó zanjado tras verla entre las ruinas de Ishbal.

Él la amaba y la consideraba su luz para seguir.

—Creo que eso suena muy cursi, bastardo —escuchó una voz regocijada e irrespetuosa en la habitación. Roy intentó moverse errático en la cama, pero fue detenido con rapidez—. Tranquilo, coronel, solo soy yo.

—¿Acero?... ¿qué demonios haces en mi habitación?

Edward gruñó como respuesta.

—No estoy evitando pasar tiempo con mi hermano, pero olvide lo fastidioso que es cantando mientras duerme —exclamó. Sin consultar, Edward se sentó sobre la cama de su antiguo superior—. Salí a dar una vuelta y te escuché hablando cosas cursis respecto a la teniente. Agradece que duerme profundamente, porque si fuera ella, te dispararía.

El alquimista frunció el ceño como respuesta y luego apuntó su cabeza para la derecha, donde debía estar la cama de su subordinada. Edward contempló su acción y comprendió que buscaba.

—Está relajada y no luce tensa. Duerme como si se hubiera sacado el peso del mundo de encima —comentó para contentarlo—. Sin embargo, tú estás más tenso que cableado telefónico. ¿En serio piensas que solo por estar ciego no podrás alcanzar la cima?

—Acero, ¿cómo puedo visualizar un futuro para una nación entera cuando mi propio futuro se ve oscuro? —dijo con molestia y cierta pena en su voz—. Parece que esa Verdad es tan cruel como decía el homúnculo.

—Eso es pura basura, coronel. Creí que eras el adulto aquí que debía decirles a los niños como yo que no escuchara a extraños.

Roy sonrió levemente.

—Creo que desde que casi asesinó a Envy en los túneles los roles han perdido sentido para mí, Acero.

—Eso puedo verlo —Edward soltó un suspiro mientras hacía un movimiento que no espero nunca hacerlo, pero tal como Mustang decía, en los últimos días algunas cosas no tenían sentido. El rubio lo abrazo como un hijo a un padre—. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que pierdas el rol de un bastardo queriendo ser Führer. Hace años me dijiste que sí existía la posibilidad que la tomara. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?

—Acero…—entre su repentina demostración de afecto y sus palabras. Roy no sabía que expresar.

—Tienes demasiadas personas que esperan verte en la cima, Mustang. Y si la teniente es la principal razón, vela como una luz al final de túnel, bastardo inútil en la lluvia —Edward se apoyó en el hombro, cohibido—. No deseo perder a nadie más. Ya es suficiente con el estúpido de mi padre.

—¿Qué…?

—La abuela dijo que apareció frente a la tumba de mamá, muerto —explicó sintiendo que su voz se debilitaba—. Nunca le tuve estima y ahora que murió me arrepiento en cierta forma de no ser más cercano. Por eso estoy aquí, no puedo perder al único bastardo que confió en mí y soporto mis investigaciones que llegaron a nada. Eso y porque tengo que pagarte 520 centavos.

Edward se separó de Mustang en ese momento y lo enfrentó cara a cara. Aunque careciera de visión, el alquimista sabía que el muchacho con un automail por pierna estaba esperando que diera una resolución a todo lo que había expresado.

¿Y qué debía decirle?

¿Qué con dieciséis años había vuelto nuevamente a colocarlo en su camino?

¿Qué había logrado captar el paralelismo entre una luz y Hawkeye?

¿Qué más inútil sería si se quedaba de brazos cruzados esperando que la Verdad le devolviera lo que le arrebató?

Roy Mustang podría haber perdido su vista en físico, pero no la visión de un futuro. No había perdido su futuro. No la había perdido a ella, no todavía.

Haciendo lucir una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, dijo.

—Acero, eres un irrespetuoso con tu superior.

—Antiguo superior, querrás decir —Roy estaba ciego, pero alcanzaba a percibir la contemplación orgullosa que tanto Edward como él compartían en ese momento—. Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que has encontrado la solución a tus problemas?

—Eso no lo creo, Acero. Para eso falta mucho, sin embargo…—y su rostro se volteó a Hawkeye, otra vez—. Tengo lo necesario para hallar el camino...

Edward sonrió.

—Espero que elimines esa estúpida Ley de Fraternización cuando seas Führer y te cases con ella, bastardo. Sino te golpeare.

—No lo permitiría, Acero. No lo permitiría.


	6. Cuarto día – Tocar

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Los temas del cuarto día son estupendos.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Cuarto día – Tocar**

Roy Mustang contuvo el aliento e intentó conservar la compostura. Era un soldado preparado para mantenerse estable hasta en las situaciones más críticas y además había sido sometido a las excéntricas enseñanzas de Berthold Hawkeye.

—General, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sí, estaba preparado. Totalmente seguro.

—¿General…? —Riza Hawkeye notaba que la ausencia de su superior iba en aumento. Desde en el instante en que había subido el vehículo para acudir a la misión donde debían actuar como dos clientes habituales de un bar, parecía haber perdido la capacidad de procesar información—. ¿Roy…? —lo llamó por su nombre, tono con ligera preocupación.

—Teniente… —dijo finalmente con dificultad y apretando el volante con fuerza, sus dedos se tornaron blancos contra el objeto—. Agradecería que no realizará ningún comentario hasta llegar al bar, ¿me entendió?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor. Pero ¿puedo preguntar el porqué de esa orden…?

—¿Extraña, anormal, deliberada y sin sentido?

—Todas las anteriores, general.

El general jadeo cuando el Ojo de Halcón tuvo la brillante idea de cruzarse de brazos y resaltar todavía más sus atributos, causando que el moreno perdiera la poca concentración que había obtenido en su desconexión con el mundo físico. Se suponía que como oficial del ejército no debía acotar las metodologías que seleccionan para realizar las misiones, pero pensaba que apenas llegara a la oficina al día siguiente le comunicaría el Führer Grumman que evitará delegarle misiones donde Riza Hawkeye tuviera que vestirse de manera tan provocativa.

—Digamos que no ayuda para nada su vestimenta, teniente. Estoy a solo esto —e hizo un justo casi juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar, señalando una medida corta—. De romper nuevamente la Ley de Fraternización con usted.

Las comisuras de Hawkeye se alzaron hacia arriba. Encontraba divertida la desesperación de superior por tener un momento a solas con ella.

—Bueno general, esto es parte de la misión.

—Sí, pero mi amante no debería estar así frente a mí cuando no puedo tocarla. Es una locura.

—Le recuerdo general que esto podría evitarse si no estuviéramos en una relación prohibida por la milicia.

Roy sonrió arrogante ante el recordatorio que Riza hacía. Estaba jugando con él.

—Pues permítame recordar, teniente. Usted prometió seguirme y dispararme en caso de que me desviara de mi camino, cosa que no he hecho a pesar de nuestra relación.

—Si, recuerdo haber dicho hasta el infierno y debo reconocer que ha conservado la compostura durante todo este tiempo, señor —ella sonrió levemente hacia un Roy Mustang que parecía estar inflando su ego masculino a cada segundo—. Y si quiere que esto continúe así, le sugiero que evite tener contacto físico conmigo hasta que finalice la misión y volvamos al departamento, señor.

—Ah, siempre la práctica Hawkeye, ¿no? —suspiro, resignado.

—Es mi deber —dijo con una leve sonrisa viendo a su abatido superior.

—Bien, teniente. Tomare su palabra —exclamó arrancando el vehículo para ir hacia su destino.

El alquimista de Fuego podría tolerar que otras personas vieran el exorbitante cuerpo de su subordinada y aludieron que era una pieza de museo. Sin embargo, sólo él tenía el lujo de tocar aquella anatomía tan deliciosa y si tenía que comportarse durante la misión para acceder a aquel privilegio, lo haría sin rechistar.


	7. Cuarto día – Templanza

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Templanza es algo que Roy no tiene. Esto viene siendo una secuela directa del escrito anterior.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Cuarto día – Templanza**

Se suponía que iba conversar la compostura.

No fue así.

No cuando un civil ebrio tuvo la descarada idea de sujetar a la teniente primera por parte trasera de su vestido y casi dejar expuesto uno de los mayores secretos de la alquimia. Roy no necesito ver la acción más de un santiamén para tronar sus dedos, activar la alarma para incendios y provocar que el local sufriera un pequeño movimiento de personas para alejar la atención de dos personajes que huían hacia el callejón del bar.

Sin embargo, su acto de protección hacia su subordinada costó la huida del sospechoso y que su teniente lo condene a dormir en el sofá del departamento.

Actualmente, el moreno estaba agradecido de que por lo menos la francotiradora lo dejara descansar en su apartamento y no lo haya mandado al suyo con la amenaza de no perder verse con una semana. Ocasiones anteriores donde él había perdido la pata habían provocado hasta casi un mes de no poder acceder a tiempo a solas.

Cuando quería su teniente era una mujer muy cruel.

—Tienes suerte, Hayate. Contigo es más dócil —habló al can que tuvo la amabilidad de hacerle compañía durmiendo a los pies del sofá—. Maldición…

Roy observó el reloj sobre la mesa de té y vio que tan solo eran las tres de la mañana y que llevaba dos horas intentando dormirse sin éxito alguno.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de comportarse moderadamente en el bar?

—Porque jamás abandonó a nadie —se respondió así mismo y sonrió.

Siempre que alguien se sumó a su idea ingenua de cambiar el país, jamás lo abandonó. No, ni siquiera en los momentos más complejos porque tarde o temprano todos lo alcanzaban nuevamente hasta donde estaba. Havoc, los hermanos Elric, Falman...

—Incluso cuando Bradley te retuvo, volviste a alcanzarme —recordar aquello le causaba una sensación amarga. Aunque debía admitir que los obstáculos no impidieron a sus allegados

volver al camino de la cima junto a él—. Maldición…, ¿cómo quieres moderación cuando eres así?

No podía, simplemente no podía.

No podía tener templanza gracias a su idealismo ingenuo, menos con Hawkeye.


	8. Quinto día - Verano e inicio

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis** : Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Al igual que con los temas del segundo día, decidí hacer una sola historia que tenga ambos temas dado que pueden asimilarse.

Por ahora, sigan disfrutando y disculpen la demora porque sinceramente tuve un bloqueo.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Quinto día – Verano e inicio**

—¿Así que te interesa la alquimia, muchacho?

La inoportuna voz proveniente de la entrada a su cuarto causó que un Roy Mustang de trece años perdiera el equilibrio del banquillo donde se ubicaba y cayera hacia atrás con llevándose consigo varios libros. El golpe seco de su cuerpo resonó en toda la habitación y luego se quejó mirando hacia el coronel Grumman con vergüenza.

El oficial del ejército carcajeo ante la actitud del muchacho.

—Creo que tus acciones respondieron a mi pregunta —Grumman ingreso a la habitación y ayudó al muchacho a acomodar los libros en sus respectivos estantes—. ¿Alquimia de Xing?

—Es la alquimia para sanar heridas, se dice que es diferente a la de este país —argumentó mientras con curiosidad observa como Grumman arrugaba el gesto—. ¿Coronel…?

—La última vez que supe algo de él estaba leyendo de lo mismo. Pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

—No comprendo, señor.

Grumman alzó su vista del libro, notó que el moreno lo observaba con intriga y ligera preocupación. El militar entonces volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de que sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la época donde su hija aún vivía y tenía un esposo devoto de la alquimia buscando la manera de que no falleciera de forma tan simple. Finalmente, los esfuerzos habían sido inútiles y perdieron a la mujer que amaban durante el invierno más duro y frío hacía ya siete años.

Grumman recuerda la expresión de Berthold, jurando que ese día no sólo había muerto su hija. El tiempo le daría la razón al descubrir cómo se encontraba y cuál vida llevaba junto a

su nieta, quien Grumman deseaba rescatar. Sin embargo, la situación del país no aseguraba que pudiera cuidarla.

Tuvo que aceptar ser un desconocido y rezar que su yerno no hiciera nada desquiciado con ella. No obstante, hacía un tiempo una carta había llegado a sus manos, donde Berthold continuaba rechazando unirse a la milicia como alquimista estatal, dejó entrever que tenía la necesidad de depositar en alguien sus mayores conocimientos, además de su máxima investigación aún no concluida.

Ese fue la señal que Grumman aprovechó para llevar a su discípulo bajo el ojo vigilante de su yerno. Seguro que de esa forma podría saber de su nieta sin verse obvio (aunque no negaba que, si le presentaba a Berthold al descendiente de un viejo compañero, había un poco de obviedad).

—¿El maestro Hawkeye, coronel? —cuestionó el muchacho tras pasar a la parte principal del bar de su madre adoptiva, el cual por su horario permanecía cerrado—. ¿Usted cree que él querrá enseñarme?

—Él le enseñará a cualquiera que tenga intenciones de usar la alquimia para el bien. Y tú quieres eso, ¿cierto? —Roy asintió—. Sin embargo, mi yerno no tiene afinidad con que el ejército tenga cercanía con la alquimia. Dice que solo pretenden usar la alquimia como un arma de guerra.

—Pero la alquimia nació para ayudar a las personas y el ejército se encarga de defender el país, tiene sentido. ¿Por qué el maestro Hawkeye no querría ser alquimista estatal entonces?

—No conozco los motivos, muchacho —Grumman le sonrió con complicidad. El pequeño Roy estaba intrigado sobre la enigmática figura de Berthold Hawkeye—. Pero tal vez estudiando con él lo descubras, ¿no crees?

La mirada de Mustang brillo imaginando la posibilidad de ampliar los conocimientos escasos de alquimia que poseía. Si el maestro Hawkeye era tan hábil y sabio como Grumman manifestaba, tendría un conocimiento superior en unos años y podría convencerlo de unirse a la milicia. El plan era perfecto.

Sin embargo, contuvo su entusiasmo mirando a Madame Christmas, al fin y al cabo, él solo tenía trece años y su tía lo había educado junto a sus hermanas para ser un hombre ejemplar. Debía de consultar siempre antes de tomar medidas precipitadas.

Con eso en mente, acomodo su postura y encaró a su tía que hasta ahora observaba todo con una mirada sugerente. Chris Mustang pareció captar sus intenciones porque enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño Roy?

—Madame, el coronel Grumman me ofreció la posibilidad de ampliar mis conocimientos de alquimia mediante el maestro Hawkeye —Roy recitó todo aquello recordando el protocolo de caballerosidad y elegancia que su madre adoptiva le inculcó—. Mi deseo es aumentar lo que se dé alquimia, ¿me concede el permiso de ir hacia la residencia Hawkeye, Madame?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada sugestiva a su sobrino mientras dejaba su habano a un lado. El pequeño era la viva imagen de Robert, alguien también entusiasmado con la alquimia y que compartió conocimiento con Berthold Hawkeye años atrás. Si había alguna forma de rendirle homenaje a su hermano y cuñada, Roy Mustang aprendiendo de Berthold Hawkeye era una excelente alternativa.

—Ese hombre conoció a tu padre. Hablaban el mismo idioma que jamás pude comprender —Chris apretó los párpados con fuerza mientras se incorpora de la barra—. Recuerda que te eduque para ser un buen hombre, pequeño Roy. No me decepciones con Berthold Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang nunca había estado más radiante como en ese momento. Una sonrisa genuina adorno su semblante que compartió con su tía y el coronel Grumman.

Dos semanas después, un entusiasmado muchacho se encontraba frente a la morada Hawkeye esperando a ser atendido. Para su sorpresa, había salido era una niña.

—¿Eres Roy Mustang? —indagó en un murmullo.

Roy asintió y la niña hizo seña para que pasara. Ya dentro, distinguió que el aspecto desaliñado del exterior no era el mismo, en el interior parecía un hogar.

—Mi padre está por atenderte en breve —dijo la niña que volvió a la mesa en la cocina.

Por inercia, Roy atino a seguirla porque no sabía qué hacer. En eso, ella se giró rápidamente y provocó que su cabeza golpeara contra la barbilla del muchacho que, por mala suerte, cayó sobre el tazón de agua, mojando sus pantalones.

El rostro de ella se tiñó de terror. El de Roy, de pura risa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes reír en un momento así…?! Mi padre podría…

—Salir en cualquier momento y ver que mi aprendiz está mojado.

La sonrisa de Mustang se borró por contemplar al maestro Hawkeye parado contra umbral que divide el pasillo de la cocina. Era bastante alto, todo un cabello castaño con retazos rubios cayendo por sus costados y con aspecto huraño. Ideal para un hombre de su sabiduría, supuso el sobrino de Madame Christmas.

—¿Eres el sobrino de Madame Christmas? —inquirió el maestro Hawkeye viendo al muchacho que se incorporaba torpemente del piso y asentía. De su pantalón escurría agua—. Veo que conociste a mi hija. Es menor, pero seguro no caería de manera ridícula.

Roy desconocía si quiso sonar gracioso o pretendía regañarlo, pero noto que Riza mostró una leve sonrisa ante ello.

—Maestro perdone, pero…

El hombre alzó la mano, interrumpiendo.

—Noté que te reíste ante por torpeza. Significa que tienes la capacidad de frustración desarrollada, muchacho —el hombre miró a ambos son seriedad—. El verano apenas está iniciando y habrá suficiente tiempo para aprender todo lo que los profesores tardan. En especial tú, muchacho. No quiero que mi aprendiz solo conozca de alquimia, pero que no sepa armar un texto coherente.

Ambos niños cruzaron miradas y asintieron ante el maestro quien sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Berthold Hawkeye, Roy Mustang. Tengo mucha fe en ti, muchacho —agregó, extendiendo la mano.

El nombrado vaciló un momento en responder el gesto, pero ante la mirada que Riza le proporcionaba tuvo presente que ese verano iniciaba con algo sumamente importante.

En el futuro, sabría que tropezar con Riza y el tazón fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para su idea de mejorar el país.


	9. Sexto día Funda del hombro y estaciones

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis** : Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Estas últimas temáticas se ha podido usar las dos propuestas para un mismo día.

Y si, tarde demasiado en actualizar.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Sexto día – Funda del hombro y estaciones**

Riza Hawkeye recordaba la primera vez que Roy Mustang coloco algo sobre su hombro, cubriendo este.

Fue en el primer otoño que compartieron juntos, cuando ella era apenas una niña de diez años y él un preadolescente. Estaban recolectando los tomates para la cena, era los últimos de la temporada porque el invierno comenzaba a acechar en conjunto con los repentinos cambios de temperatura. Podría haber un intenso calor, sin embargo, el clima podría cambiar repentinamente y congelar.

Ella estaba con una cesta de tomates cuando soltó un estornudo. Insignificante.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Roy con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, señor Mustang. Solo fue un ligero estornudo —contestó sorbiendo sutilmente la mucosidad que amenazaba con bajar de su nariz. Si hacía ruido, se notaría su resfriado—. Sigamos con los tomates.

—Claro. Y es Roy, no señor Mustang. No soy tan viejo.

—Bueno, señor.

—Eres muy práctica, Hawkeye…

Ambos niños continuaron recolectando los tomates. Los estornudos de Riza, también. Llegó un punto que no pudo disimularlos del aprendiz de su padre, quien, cansado de tu terquedad, le arrojó su abrigo encima.

—Tu padre no me perdonaría si llegas a enfermar.

—Pero, señor…

—Y si me dices señor otra vez cuando estemos a solas juro que te lanzó al arroyo —gruño sin más, llevando también la cesta de Riza—. Vamos, ¡quiero ensalada de tomate!

Mientras el moreno avanzaba con prisa porque comenzaba a sentir con frio. Riza sonrió, extrañada por lo que había sentido.

La segunda ocasión, fue amarga.

Ishbal.

El desierto tenía un clima traicionero. Durante el día, el calor solía destrozar la arena donde se pisaba, sin embargo, en la noche el fresco acostumbraba a calar hasta los huesos. Pero como soldados en pleno campo de batalla, no podían darse el lujo de sentirse debilitados por la temperatura y debían soportarlo.

—Sí sigues vigilando sin tu tapado no acabarás muerta por los ishbalanos.

—¿Mayor…?

—Tengo que ir a otro distrito —dijo, sin más—. Tal vez…

—Mayor, tengo que devolverle su tapado. No vaya a morir.

Mustang trastabilló con una piedra.

—Pides demasiado, Hawkeye.

Fue para finales de primavera la tercera vez. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que habían vuelto al este tras los acontecimientos del Día Prometido y estaba el clima hostil de su superior, la lluvia. Una que no fue anunciada y por eso ella no llevaba abrigo y, tal como podía serlo el otoño, la primavera también cambiaba de clima estrepitosamente.

—Al menos esta lluvia fue a la salida del trabajo —señaló Mustang caminando, como siempre, con Hawkeye pisando sus talones—. ¿Usted cree que se prolongue mucho, teniente? —indagó al aire. Sabiendo que Hawkeye iba a responder—. ¿Teniente…? —o tal vez no.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, aferrándose a su calor corporal. El alquimista suspiro, sonriendo.

—Es una mujer terca, teniente.

Hawkeye dio un respingo, igual de divertida que él.

—Por eso me escogió para vigilar su espalda, coronel.

Mustang se sacó su chaqueta militar para cubrirla. La rubia miró su accionar con desaprobación.

—Esto es inapropiado, señor. Le recuerdo…

—Si no me preocupo de que llegue seca a…—y miro los alrededores—, por lo menos, a mi apartamento hasta que pase esta tormenta. Estaré fallando como su superior.

—Coronel… —dijo. Tono de voz severo.

—Descuide, teniente. No osaré verla mientras se cambia.

—¡Coronel!

Suspiro.

—¿Riza…? —indagó una voz desde la oscuridad del apartamento. Ella se volteó y vio a su superior con una mirada extrañada. Su mano, sosteniendo un dorso más pequeño—. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Mamá, ¿está todo bien? —inquirió una voz más inocente. De siete años aproximadamente.

Riza Hawkeye soltó otra respiración, calmada. Los dos hombres que protegía estaban preocupados por su estado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era invierno y ella había salido al balcón a mirar el paisaje blanco en Central.

—Sí, señor. Todo está bien —avanzó hacía su hijo y se puso a su altura. Ojos marrones y mechones oscuros lo caracterizaban—. Descuida, Maes. Mamá solo quería ver Central cubierta de nieve.

—Pero son las cuatro de la mañana, mamá —marcó el pequeño con cierta pretensión. Su tono estricto como Hawkeye emergió a la superficie, pensó Mustang—. Deberías dormir. No puedes cuidar al trasero de papá si te enfermas…

—El pequeño Maes tiene razón, capitana. Aunque difiero del lenguaje que uso —Mustang, ni lento ni perezoso ante la obstinación de su esposa, avanzó y le colocó un abrigo—. Vamos para adentro. No tengo sueño y creo que podríamos preparar chocolate caliente, ¿no crees?

—¡Sí, chocolate! —festejó Maes sujetando las manos de sus padres para entrar.

Riza sonrió. Ella podría cubrir la espalda de Mustang, pero él siempre iba a abrigar sus hombros.


	10. Séptimo día - AU

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Creo que el universo alternativo fue lo más complejo, no me imagino escribiendo de Roy y Riza fuera del canon.

Pero bueno, aquí les va.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Séptimo día – AU**

Todo se veía tranquilo afuera. Sentía antojos de dormitar un poco ante la paz que tenía. Hacía que valiera el viaje de la casa en dirección a su trabajo y mirar el subterráneo le recordó a la primera vez que lo vio.

—Señor Mustang…

Ese día estaba molesta. Su exjefe había desmerecido su trabajo editorial aludiendo que como mujer no podría ser rentable en una imprenta, había respondido su ofensa arrojándole un lapicero por su cabeza para, posteriormente, renunciar. Suponía que su rostro reflejaba su malestar porque nadie se había sentado frente a ella.

—Estación Avenida Central. Descenso por el lado derecho —se podía leer desde la ventana cuando el subterráneo detuvo su marcha. Ella lo ignoró.

Algunas personas bajaron y otras cuantas abordaron. No le dio importancia y miro el reloj que marcaba veinte para las siete. No llegaría a tiempo para sacar a Black Hayate, su perro, antes de que el sol se ocultara.

—Tendrá todo el derecho de odiarme —resopló.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? —dijo una voz al lado.

—Claro…—respondió con un poco de indiferencia y ni siquiera miró al propietario de esa voz.

—Gracias.

El subterráneo comenzó a avanzar. Se sentía tan disgustada consigo misma. Laboralmente era un desastre y no parecía viable conseguir un trabajo tan pronto dado la situación de

cómo había desistido. Observo el reloj muchas veces, parecía que marchaba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Resoplo con fuerza.

—¿Esta todo en orden?

—¿Perdón? —expresó alzando la vista para ver quién llamaba.

Era un hombre atractivo. Lucía de su edad. Llevaba un modesto traje negro con un chaleco claro debajo y una corbata azul sujeta al cuello de su camisa blanca. Tenía una melena oscura desordenada y sus ojos color carbón reflejaban un tinte presuntuoso al igual que su sonrisa.

—Te ves particularmente tensa. ¿Tuviste un mal día? —indaga, ligeramente intrigado.

Ella miró desconfiada al hombre, enarcando una ceja. A pesar de su buen aspecto, era inusual preguntarle a un desconocido como se encontraba. Él pareció entender su desconfianza porque soltó una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Oh, disculpa mi atrevimiento! Madame me educó para ser un caballero y suelo consultarles

a las mujeres cuando se encuentran mal, aunque suene como un pervertido…

—¿Madame…? —cuestiono. Ese hombre era cada vez más extraño.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —carcajeó, despreocupado—. Ese es su nombre artístico para el bar que atiende. Su verdadero nombre es Chris Mustang y yo, Roy Mustang, soy su hijo adoptivo —y, a continuación, le extendió su mano—. Un gusto conocerte, señorita…

—Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye —contestó aceptando el gesto.

El apretón duró más de lo debido, según Hawkeye, pero se sintió bien.

—Entonces, ¿me responderá porque está tensa, señorita. Hawkeye? —insistió Mustang.

Ella suspiro. Roy Mustang parecía ser un hombre impaciente.

—Verá, señor Mustang. Digamos que el mundo del diseño editorial no parece ser adecuado para mis ideas y por eso tuve que arrojarle un lapicero a mi antiguo jefe por la cabeza —le contó mientras él ponía una expresión graciosa por la última parte de su relato—. Ahora me encuentro sin empleo y estoy llegando tarde para pasear a mi perro.

Roy carcajeó.

—Me sorprende que no esté tan enfadada. Por mi parte, no soportaría quedarme sin trabajo y traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo de cuatro patas. Sin embargo, y si lo desea, puedo solucionarle el problema del empleo —Mustang le extendió una tarjeta donde salía que él, aparentemente, era un diseñador gráfico—. Si bien somos un estudio pequeño y siendo pocos cubrimos todos los casos, estamos buscando a alguien para la parte editorial de una imprenta escolar que nos contrató hace unos días. Si lo deseas, ve y habla con mi jefe. Es seguro que recibirás el puesto.

Riza observó sorprendida la tarjeta y luego al hombre que se la había otorgado. ¿Cuáles eran sus motivaciones para ser tan amable?, ¿o era alguien con un idealismo ingenuo?, ¿que obtendría a cambio?

—Sinceramente, no sé qué decir…

—Descuide, señorita Hawkeye. Lo importante es que vaya mañana y tenga éxito —señaló, incorporándose. La próxima estación era Avenida Alchemist. ¿Tanto habían avanzado? —. Debo bajar aquí. Ojalá la vea pronto y déjeme decirle que se ve mejor con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro y no con ese enfado.

Riza abrió los ojos con estupor. Todo su enfado, desvaneciéndose y pensando que el viaje en subterráneo empezaría a ser interesante.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:** La mención de las estaciones aquí son inventadas. La historia ocurre en un subterráneo debajo de Central e imagino esta red de subterráneos como la de New York.


	11. Séptimo día - Secretos

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis** : Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora** : Considero que, aunque tarde mucho, es la primera vez que publico para una Royai Week y escribo para una pareja en días tan seguidos. Resultó muy satisfactorio escribir sin tantas presiones, de manera relajada y me dio nuevas energías para el 2019.

Esto está basado netamente en la canción Resistence de Muse. A mi parecer, el himno Royai. Solo busquen su letra y sabrán de qué hablo.

* * *

 **Royai week 2018: Séptimo día – Secretos**

Amestris, un país cuya mayoría de población conoce el propósito de su creación. Solo unos pocos conocieron y llevarán consigo en las mentes el oscuro misterio detrás de esa enorme nación. Pocas personas que también llevan sus propios secretos, vinculados o no, y conforman una incógnita que pocas personas llegan a distinguir. Casualmente, las personas que portan el más oscuro secreto de Amestris, son quienes desean saber de, tal vez, otro gran secreto de la nación. Solo que este no tiene nada de siniestro.

¿Hay algo allí o solo es un engaño en el que todos han caído?

Quienes no están entre los vivos podrían dar testimonio sobre la duda que algunos de sus más allegados acarrean. Algunos de los que permanecen todavía, aseguran que todo está calculado como una partida de ajedrez conquistada. Ríe entre dientes y regresa al asiento, meta de alguno.

Secretos, canturreos silenciosos de comentarios prohibidos. Son los tuyos y los de ellos, con fragancia de suspenso, con sonrisas entre los labios mordidos bajo un paraguas que oculta a un cachorro mojado y helado.

Secretos que se hacen peligrosos si llegan a ser notados, porque hay leyes que penan. Caminan como murmullos entre pasillos de la ciudad, consumiendo cada insulto de la gente acomplejada, sosteniendo en deseos miradas que casi hablan. Pruebas hay en las cicatrices no visibles ante otros, pero sí, en sus mentes que están en su favor y a veces los condenan.

Secretos, como la noche oscura; pero con encantos y bellezas, como el bar que arrastra a quien lo atraviesa, escenas que se acomodan en los suburbios de la ciudad. Cubiertos en el carbón de la pasión arrolladora, con fuego que nace de un chasquido y custodiados por ojos serios, pero que también arropan. Son tuyos, quizás perdidos o quizás ya vistos.

—General…

—Capitana…

Secretos. Donde el afecto mudo quede, se siente entre sábanas blancas y el respirar sea sublime, hermoso. El viento como cómplice cuando a la mitad de la noche se separen y la pasión quede intensa y fresca hasta otra noche oscura en los suburbios de la ciudad.


	12. Primer día - Coincidencia

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Segundo año que estoy participando en la Royaiweek, espero poder conseguir buenas historias para su deleite.

Para este primer día la historia es bastante subjetiva. Es más que nada porque es mi cumpleaños, les debo mucho a estos dos personajes y el título del tema para el día me permitía escribir de esta forma.

Espero igual lo lean y vean una especie de homenaje en esto.

* * *

 **Royai Week 2019: Primer día - Coincidencia**

La noche domina el escenario, las luces gobiernan la ciudad y _Ame no Hi wa no sankyuu_ suena en los audífonos. Hay un ligero bostezo mientras camino por el suelo húmedo por la lluvia que antes cayó y el recuerdo de cierto inútil aturde mi mente para hacerme reír.

Abrí mis ojos al recordar que su semana llegaría y algo debía hacer.

¿Escribir? Probablemente, ¿algún dibujo? Solo si el tiempo lo ameritaba. El jazz de la canción interpretada por sus seiyus sigue sacudiendo mi mente mientras repaso las coincidencias que los tres compartimos.

Mustang, Hawkeye y yo.

Coincidir en este mundo es extraño considerando todo lo que pasa. Algunas coincidencias definen si tu vida es triste o es feliz. Coronel y teniente tenían trazadas sus coincidencias por obra de su autora, pero ¿y si no era así? A veces los personajes superan al autor y ellos mismos trazaban sus destinos.

Una relación donde jamás hubo gestos explícitos románticos movía a miles. Dos personajes construidos de tal forma que funcionan excelente de forma individual y unidos, para sorpresa de cientos, aumentan sus capacidades y resplandecen de la misma manera. Son buenos en solitario y unidos, aún más.

¿Quién podría decir que eso era solo mera coincidencia? Y debía ser una maldita buena casualidad cumplir cerca de su día, el Royai Day. ¿Cómo reaccionar a tal acontecimiento? Hechos así mueven a personas una vez al año para homenajearlos y que el mundo esté al corriente de que no han sido olvidados, que permanecen en la memoria colectiva a diez años de haber concluido la obra donde fueron conocidos.

Mustang y Hawkeye no se olvidan fácilmente. Todos coinciden que son personajes construidos perfectamente y la cúspide de una relación que no necesito un _«te amo»_ en toda la obra para que los seguidores sepan que tenían algo más. Nadie objeta que su relación es a escondidas de la ley y que cuando asuma el puesto de Führer, Roy cantara su amor por Riza.

Y las coincidencias no terminan, pero este relato ahora se acaba. Concebido para narrar porque es una maldita buena casualidad cumplir años cerca al Royai Day, se convirtió en la catarsis de una escritora sobre un fandom en específico que espera y, desea, no termine y que cada año más personas encuentren de casualidad, sea en la red o algún medio, a un coronel y su teniente que tanto han hecho.

Porque coincidir con Mustang y Hawkeye no es algo que se pueda olvidar.


	13. Segundo día - MortalInmortal

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Segundo día! Y toda esta historia fue escrita durante la madrugada viajando a la universidad. No sé cómo salió, sinceramente.

* * *

 **Royai Week 2019: Segundo día- Mortal/Inmortal**

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana sin necesidad de una alarma. Estaba ya incorporado en su sistema después de muchos años sirviendo en la milicia y más cuando debía atender bocas hambrientas sin horario establecido. Se estiró con ligero cansancio y deslizó los pies de la cama hacia su calzado, buscó a tientas su camisón y lo colocó sobre ella. Al incorporarse, Riza Hawkeye tomó su bastón y avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Voces animadas se oían en el ambiente y eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa casa jamás había sido un sitio donde reinará el silencio, aunque así quisiera. Si no era por los perros que había, eran las voces de las generaciones que le siguieron a ellos o un horrible intento de él por cantar mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Y nada de sus decisiones hasta ese punto buscaría que fueran distintas. Ishbal, tal vez. Sin embargo, lo que vino con su reconstrucción no creía que pudiera replicarse en un tiempo donde no hubieran participado en la campaña de exterminio. Todo eso había sido hilado por un ser ambicioso de la inmortalidad tal y como Edward había dicho, pero ellos, los mortales, habían sido los ejecutores de cada acción manejada desde las sombras, no obstante, también fueron los que frustraron los planes de Father.

Ellos, seres mortales y humanos, habían detenido a la inmortalidad y los homúnculos. Porque solo quienes reconocen el paso del tiempo y sus acciones viven con intensidad, no permiten que las llamas se extingan y se sabe que darán todo de sí cuando el fuego se personifique en sus ojos. Así y solo así es que la mortalidad vence la inmortalidad, con simplemente la voluntad de vivir y ser un cimiento para las futuras generaciones.

—¿Riza…?, ¿está todo bien? —Roy Mustang se escuchaba preocupado. A pesar de la pérdida de su cabello oscuro, el color blanco no le sentaba mal porque su mirada determinada continuaba allí. La mirada de alguien que jamás dejó a nadie atrás y cuyo idealismo infantil había llegado muy lejos.

—¿Abuela...? —una voz más ligera y aguda la sacó de su ensoñación. Ojos oscuros como él y una mota de cabellos dorados típica de un antiguo y testarudo alquimista que no era su esposo—. ¿Qué haces tan temprano de pie?

Ella enarcó su ceja gris ante ese cuestionamiento.

—Creo que la pregunta es, ¿por qué Mortimer Elric Mustang de ocho años está despierto junto con el líder del país a las cinco de la mañana cuando hay un evento muy importante en tres horas? —y si bien pregunta iba dirigida a su nieto, Riza termino mirando al Führer Mustang al final. Suspiro—. ¿Qué pretende enseñarle a nuestro nieto, señor?

—El hábito de levantarse temprano y adorarme más a mí que a su abuelo Edward, mi señora —señaló con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mortimer carcajeó.

—Eso no se puede, abuelo Roy. Además, entre el abuelo Ed y tú siempre pelean cuando a quien deberías ganar es a la abuela Riza. Ella es mi favorita —declaró. Con gracia, el nieto de Mustang huyó.

El alquimista observó a su devota compañera con un gesto de desgano, su esposa le sonreía con descaro. El pequeño nieto de ambos tenía mucho de su abuela materna en el apartado de personalidad.

—No puedo entender como un mocoso de ocho años puede vencer tan fácilmente al futuro ex Führer, mi señora —confesó sujetando su cabeza, riendo. Pensar en su nieto le recordó a su hija Elizabeth, pensar en que era padre le hizo ver como el tiempo había pasado y él, no, ellos habían pasado con este—. ¿Qué dirían de mí en el alto mando?

—Dirían que el Führer Mustang resultó ser alguien muy apegado a su familia como cierto general de Brigada amigo suyo, señor —contestó. Nadie lo había concebido así. No, nadie percibió a Roy Mustang dentro de un rol familiar, tan normal—. Pero es parte de su plan, ¿no lo recuerda? Preparar el futuro a las generaciones siguientes.

—Es lo que simples humanos mortales como nosotros podemos hacer —apoyó, acercándose a ella. Brazo pasando tras su hombro y acortando distancia entre ambos para un casto beso sorpresivo de él—. Y creo que no lo hicimos nada mal, ¿no crees, Riza?

No, no había salido nada mal.

—No puedo negar eso, Roy. Todo salió bien.


	14. Melodía

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Finalmente actualizo esta colección de one-shots! Como ya modifiqué todo lo que incumbía a historias pasadas, ahora les traigo este nuevo drabble que solo tiene el fin de entrénenlos brevemente.

Esta historia se actualizará semanalmente los domingos.

* * *

 **Melodía**

Fuerte, majestuosa y potente.

—Coronel…

Podría oírla todo el día.

—Coronel…

Era un espectáculo auditivo que solo pocos tenían el privilegio de valorar en efecto. Para otros, solo eran frases dichas con un mismo ritmo y constancia para reprenderlo por su pereza.

—Coronel Roy Mustang, ¿acaso escucha algo de lo que estoy diciendo?

—Hawkeye, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que tu voz autoritaria puede ser…. —comenzó a exponer. Se incorporó de su lugar tras el escritorio con urgencia—, …estimulante para otros asuntos lejos del ámbito de trabajo?

El sonido de un seguro de pistola se escuchó.

—Le doy quince segundos para huir, coronel.

—Eso no quita que tu voz sea una melodía sensual para mí, Riza —comentó Mustang mientras salía de su oficina a toda prisa.

La voz de Hawkeye era su melodía, una que podía costarle la vida, pero que aun así amaba.


	15. Oscuridad i

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** La luz está siendo mi enemiga mortal para actualizar, por tanto, pasaré los días de actualización del domingo a un día aleatorio cuando esté cursando en la universidad hasta que dejen de cortar la luz en mi casa. Espero me entiendan.

Por otro lado, ¡doble capítulo hoy!

* * *

 **Oscuridad I**

Roy Mustang estuvo ahí, bueno, no directamente. Maes Hughes le había comentado, más bien gritado al oído durante la clase de Historia, que el estudiante de intercambio estaba muy apegado a Riza Hawkeye después de que le mostrara la escuela por orden del director.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Hawkeye. Es usted muy amable.

—No hay porque agradecer —y sonriendo con entusiasmo, agregó—. Es mi deber.

El joven carcajeó.

—¿Sería posible que pudiera agradecerle al menos invitándole un café?

Al oír eso, Mustang casi sale de su escondite improvisado en el armario del conserje. ¿Riza teniendo una cita? Él siempre solía tener citas, pero… ¡esa situación era completamente distinta! Incluso la chica se había mostrado sorprendida por su propuesta.

—Verá señor Archer, yo…

—Oh, por favor. Dime por mi nombre, Frank —le interrumpió, sonriendo arrogante.

Mustang bufo. Ya detestaba a Frank Archer.

—Bueno, Frank —y Riza acomodo un mechón de su cabello dorado tras la oreja, nerviosa.

Ella no solía tener esas invitaciones y sus salidas siempre eran en términos amistosos con Roy, Maes o los hermanos Elric. Sin embargo, los hermanos estaban en cursos inferiores y últimamente tanto Roy como Maes andaban en las suyas.

Una salida amistosa con otra persona no le haría daño, dedujo. Sin embargo…

—Lo pensaré —dijo. Dejando esperanzas en él.

—Oh, eso me alegra. Por favor…—Frank revolvió entre sus bolsillos—. Ten mi teléfono al menos, para cuando te decidas.

Grata fue la sorpresa de Mustang cuando su amiga si aceptó el teléfono del muchacho y accedió a llamarlo.

—Accedió a llamarlo —repitió para sí.

Después de que ambos chicos tomaron distintas direcciones, Mustang salió del armario y volvió a clases donde la rutina lo absorbió.

Para cuando acabó el día escolar, Riza salió apresurada, algo inusual. Comúnmente los jueves ella iba a la residencia Mustang para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas. El favorito de la chica de la semana, en palabras de ella.

Y no estaba yendo a casa.

Mustang ahora seguía a su amiga, cuando ella era quien solía perseguirlo para terminar los trabajos escolares, con la máxima cautela posible deseando entender qué ocurría.

Lo entendió al instante en lo que vio. Riza se encontró con Frank.

—Esto no me da buena espina.

Mustang después se arrepentiría de pensar aquello.


	16. Oscuridad II

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Doble capítulo hoy!

* * *

 **Oscuridad II**

Ese primer encuentro casual solo fue un puntapié. Un desagradecido y no deseado puntapié.

Riza Hawkeye y Frank Archer se habían vuelto inseparables, y poco tardaron en empezar a salir como novios formales. Todo el mundo los veía como la pareja ideal; ella era tan dulce y determinada, él tan caballeroso y galante. Todos pensaban que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Menos Roy Mustang.

—Estas celoso porque ese chico en dos meses consiguió lo que tú has estado buscando por años: salir con Hawkeye.

—Jamás pretendí salir con Hawkeye. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Sí, pero la amas.

Mustang refunfuñó e ignoró a Edward Elric. Simplemente redunda las palabras de Maes y todo lo que su círculo de amigos opinaba, que él y Riza debían de estar juntos por poseer tantos años de amistad y ese vínculo especial que compartían y pocos comprenden.

—No sé lo que sea, pero algo no anda bien con ese sujeto —le admitió a Alphonse Elric una vez. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Al era más accesible y oyente—. Se ve demasiado bien, sin importar cuándo ni con quién esté. Se que sueno exagerado, pero algo me dice que no es algo bueno.

—Roy…, ¿estás seguro de que no son simples celos? —inquirió Alphonse, con cautela.

—Al, yo…—se detuvo, pensando.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba Frank. Maes y Edward bromeaban diciendo que era porque estaba celoso de su relación. Pero era mucho más que eso. Roy no confiaba en él; creía que debajo de ese bien parecido había algo diabólico, que nadie podía ser tan perfecto como aparentaba y aunque parecía inofensivo, no estaba tranquilo. No era cuestión de conocer a la persona a fondo, era su sexto sentido quien gritaba peligro cada vez que estaba cerca.

—No puedo solucionar nada de esto, Roy. Eres tú quien debe resolver lo que sientes —dijo Al.

—¿Crees que debería de conversar con Hawkeye?

—Sería lo más adecuado, no sé qué puedas hacer para hacerla entrar en razón. Solo ten cuidado.

Siguiendo el consejo de Alphonse, se reunió con Riza al día siguiente después de clases. Estaban en su punto de encuentro más memorable, la plaza donde se habían conocido por una pelota que Roy había dejado llegar hasta los pies de una Hawkeye de cuatro años. Al principio conversaron de cosas sencillas, excluyendo asuntos personales. Fue el muchacho quien sacó la temática marcando que ya no salía mucho con sus amigos.

—Es cierto, pero he estado con Frank. Es mi pareja y me corresponde pasar tiempo con él —dijo Hawkeye con un tono extraño. No convencida de lo que expresaba, pero si pretendiendo convencer a los demás—. Además, estábamos por vivir juntos y…

—¿Ir a vivir con él? —inquirió con sorpresa. Riza asintió—. ¿Y el maestro Hawkeye lo permitió así nada más?, ¿sin cuestionamientos? —su tono era molesto y no pretendía ocultarlo.

—Pero…

—En los años que estuve viviendo con ustedes, jamás me permitió sacarte ni siquiera a tomar helado. ¿y te dejará irte a vivir con alguien que conoces hace meses? —Mustang bufó, irritado—. No tiene sentido y opino que es una pésima idea.

Riza rápidamente se sintió ofendida.

—¿Acaso tú también vas a cuestionar mi decisión? —gruño, molesta de que incluso Roy, su mayor confidente y amigo, desaprobara su convivencia con Frank—. Ed y Al e incluso Maes dicen que es muy apresurado y que Frank oculta algo —ella se alzó y comenzó a alejarse—. Me decepcionas, Mustang.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué habría de decepcionarte? —cuestiono—. Por decir la verdad, ¿por eso? Has cambiado desde que comenzaste a salir con ese sujeto. No eres ni la mitad de la Hawkeye que conocía.

—Pues dejarás de conocerme más a partir de ahora, Roy Mustang. Nuestra amistad termina hoy.

Y se fue de allí con el cielo cubriendo todo de gris. Al igual que su relación.


	17. Oscuridad III

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Se que debería ocuparme de mis asuntos en la última semana de exámenes que cierran el año y eso, pero este último semestre como que ando sin ganas y prefiero actualizar.

Si, es contraproducente, empero, lo necesito.

* * *

 **Oscuridad III**

La discusión por la veloz convivencia solo fue otro conflicto para Mustang y Hawkeye.

Por un lado, se alegró que Hughes y los hermanos Elric también notasen la verdadera esencia de Frank, pero la seriedad con la que hablaban del asunto lo dejó preocupado y fue desde allí que comenzó a notar a Hawkeye rara.

Nadie más que él y sus amigos lo percibieron, para todos ella seguía felizmente enamorada, incluso yéndose a vivir juntos, pero Roy la distinguía cada vez más apagada. Era como si esa esencia que la hacía ella tan especial estuviese dormida.

El tiempo empezó a hacer estragos después.

La graduación y las vacaciones de verano pasaron en un instante. Hubo un festejo en la casa de Maes y Mustang acudió porque sabía que Hawkeye iba a estar, pero jamás la vio esa noche. Y, con el verano sobre ellos, la brecha entre ambos se ensancho aún más y empezó a tener otras prioridades en la cabeza como la universidad y su futuro. Aunque siempre había querido alistarse en el ejército, reconoció que sin una carrera solida no tenia oportunidad de subsistir en el futuro.

Ciencias políticas fue su elección final. La de Maes, también. Los hermanos Elric aún tendrían dos años antes de terminar la preparatoria, no obstante, mostraban un interés importante por la física y química que a Roy Mustang hizo imaginar a ambos vestidos con batas blancas y haciendo experimentos extraños en el sótano de su casa.

—Al menos yo no estaré detrás de un escritorio aburriéndome para siempre, Mustang.

—Sí, pero estaré modelando al país donde harás tus hazañas químicas, Ed —le indico, decidido—. El país de Alphonse, tuyo y de… —y se quedo en silencio. Hawkeye había alcanzado su mente.

El grupo de amigos pareció percibir su pensamiento porque hicieron muecas de dolor recordando a su amiga.

—¿Supiste algo de ella durante el verano? —indagó Al, cohibido.

Mustang asintió. Ella había optado por rechazar los estudios universitarios dado que no quería alejarse de su novio.

—¿Los estudios por Acher?, ¿no crees que sea exagerado? —le había cuestionado la única vez que pudo reunirse con Hawkeye en el verano.

Ella estaba totalmente apagada y si bien seguía sonriendo, Mustang vio como el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando hasta que solamente el vacío decoraba su mirada.

Lo peor de todo es que él no podía hacer nada.

—Te lo dije en el pasado, mi vida personal no tiene que interesarte —le había dicho esa vez, molesta y, extrañamente, triste—. Solo déjalo, ¿quieres?

Eso molestó a Mustang.

—¿Sabes por qué me preocupo por ti? Porque te conozco desde los cuatro años, eres mi mejor amiga y confidente, te he dicho suficiente de mi vida y considero que tenemos la confianza para hablar todos nuestros problemas. Siempre lo habíamos hecho y creí que… —ofuscado y traicionado, Mustang se levantó de allí—. Creo que estuve muy equivocado todo este tiempo.

Riza no había insistido en que se quedara. Él había tornado la mirada sutilmente una última vez, esperando que estuviera clavando la mirada en su espalda. Jamás lo observó irse, ella solo se giró y se fue por su propio rumbo.

La universidad inicio y Mustang perdió la noción del tiempo que había pasado y un día se dio cuenta de que llevaba sin hablar con Hawkeye más de medio año, y que no parecía que la situación fuese a cambiar.

Así se hizo un año. Un año hasta que volvió a verla.


	18. Oscuridad IV

**El alquimista y la francotiradora**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Nada es perfecto. El mundo no es perfecto, pero está allí para nosotros haciendo lo mejor que puede por eso es tan maravilloso.

Nota de la autora: Finalmente actualice esto. Espero no demorarme tanto la próxima.

* * *

 **Oscuridad IV**

El cielo negro siempre dio muy mala espina. El hombre con este clima se sentía despojado ante la oscuridad, destapando sus miedos y volviéndolo débil. Una tarde lluviosa y tenebrosa era aún peor. Todo era oscuro y húmedo, como los peores temores.

En un clima así fue cuando Mustang volvió a ver a Hawkeye. Estaba solo en su casa cuando ella se presentó en su puerta sin avisar, empapada y blanca como un fantasma.

Mustang se apresuró en darle una toalla y ropa suya para que se cambiara. Cuando salió cambiada y seca al muchacho el corazón le empezó a latir frenéticamente por volver a verla.

La había echado realmente de menos.

—No me esperes esta noche para estudiar —escribió un texto a Hughes. Sabía que su amigo le entendería—. Tengo asuntos personales que resolver —pensó para sí, serio.

Se sentó al lado de Hawkeye. Ella estaba callada mirando la sala, como si ese ambiente en la residencia fuera el mayor refugio del mundo.

—Madame cambio esas horribles cortinas oscuras por unas de un color más cálido —señaló para romper el hielo. Aunque sonara absurdo su comentario, no era mentira—. No fue fácil convencerla. Ama el ambiente oscuro y lúgubre de su bar, pero no creo necesario traer eso aquí.

—Sí... —dijo ella. Una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro—. Las cosas se ven tan claras —agregó. El muchacho no supo si era respecto al cambio de las cortinas o sobre sí misma.

—Hawkeye...

—No puedo más —la muchacha fue muy directa—. No me siento bien, pero no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora? —la incitó a hablar. Ella puso un rostro de completo dolor—. ¿Qué hizo ese idiota contigo?

El poco diálogo y sus expresiones preocupo a Mustang. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su amiga?

—¿Seguro que quieres saber? —cuestiono Hawkeye.

Roy asintió con pesar. Rostro y movimiento seguros.

Entonces ella comenzó a contarle la historia que él instintivamente conocía, pero nunca había querido ver. Hawkeye relató que las primeras semanas de convivencia fueron ideales hasta que Frank tomó confianza y empezó a holgazanear. Riza se había ocupado de todo y él le había exigido que lo hiciese porque estaba cansado y «tenía que cuidarlo» como buena novia. Llegando al punto de suplicar que no estudiará, que se enfermará si no estaba con él. Mustang sabía que había más, pero la dejó seguir y cuando le indicó que Frank había empezado a ponerse agresivo tuvo que cerrar los puños para no ir por él.

—No podía creer lo que sucedía—sollozó Hawkeye—. Cuando se enfadaba me sujetaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba. Me hacía daño.

—Riza... —ella lo cortó.

—Entonces de repente paró y regresó a ser el chico radiante del principio —murmuró—. No pasaba por casa y me ignoraba, pero no se ponía agresivo y a mí eso me servía.

—Alguien como Riza Hawkeye no debería conformarse con esa miseria —exclamó severo. Había sido inútil por tanto tiempo—. Te he visto enfrentar mayores desafíos a lo largo de los años. ¡¿Por qué decidiste perderte así?!

Mustang sintió que iba a llorar en ese instante. Frustrado consigo mismo.

Ella suspiró y sonrió amargamente. Luego lo miró a los ojos, endebles, y meneó la cabeza.

—Tiene una amante, Roy. Se acuesta con otra chica desde hace más de dos semanas —soltó una carcajada seca—. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que solamente puedo pensar en que al menos así no se pondrá mal conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no he sido suficiente para él.

—¡Ah, maldito sea! —Mustang aulló molesto—. ¡No digas eso! —fue tan brusco que la asustó, pero le dio igual. Sin pensarlo, levantó las manos y sostuvo la cara de la chica, acariciándola con dulzura. Encontrando calma en el proceso—. Frank Acher no te merece, nunca lo ha hecho. Solo Hughes sabe cuánto pedí por este instante.

—Roy...

—Solo déjame demostrarte cuán importante eres —y la besó. Beso sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros. Poco a poco, despacio.

Le demostró cuánto lo amaba y la tormenta se desató afuera.


End file.
